Payback
by PromptResponse
Summary: With Ruby distracted by an excitable gynoid, the remaining members of Team RWBY are left to bond in their own special way. Yang/Blake/Weiss. Bumblebee/Bee's Schnees.


**A/N: I get bored, and when I'm bored, I think of weird stuff. Point in case… this. RWBY is Monty's baby.**

"Salutations!"

A proud voice came from the dorm doorway, causing Team RWBY to turn towards the noise. The quartet were dressed in their nightwear, the evening slowly darkening outside their window, revealing the broken moon of Remnant. As Ruby saw the orange haired gynoid, she jumped from where she had been lying on her bed, comic in hand, and ran to her.

"Penny!"

The young leader of Team RWBY caught the girl in a wide hug, burying her face in the girl's neck.

"How are you Ruby?" asked Penny happily, waving at the other three members of the team behind Ruby's back. Weiss looked up from her studying, while Yang and Blake stopped their card game to return the wave.

"I'm so happy you decided to come see us! Why are you here so late? How did you convince your dad?!" interrogated Ruby, stopping the hug and placing her hands on Penny's shoulders.

Penny smiled and returned the gesture before giving her reply.

"I came for the Vytal Festival. Father wants me to show that I'm combat ready and I want to win!"

Ruby let out a squeal and hugged the robot girl again.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Calm down Ruby, let the girl breathe," calmed Yang, putting her cards face down on the bed she was sat on.

"Actually Yang, I don't breathe. I-"

"Figure of speech Penny," explained Weiss

"Oooohhhh,"

"Come on Penny! We're going to go practice right now!" declared Ruby, starting to pull the girl down the hall.

"Ruby! It's too late to be fighting. People are sleeping," warned Weiss as she watched her partner drag the girl along, the orange haired girl smiling.

"Yes Ruby! Let's practice!" agreed Penny, ignoring Weiss as she yelled after them.

Yang heaved out a sigh as she watched her sister run down the hall with the gynoid.

"What's the matter Yang?" asked Blake, eyeing her partner cautiously

"Nothing," said Yang, closing her eyes and falling back on the bed "Come here, I want cuddles,"

Blake swept the cards aside and crawled over their remnants, placing her hands either side of the blonde and letting herself rest her head on Yang's large chest. Once she was comfortable, Blake wrapped her arms around the brawler's body and snuggled in tightly, one leg hooked over the other girl's own. Grinning, Yang raised her hands and placed one behind her head while the other curled around the cat Faunus.

"You're warm," commented Yang, hugging the dark haired girl tighter, "I like it,"

The two laid there, the occasional hum on contentment slipping from them, while Weiss continued to try to read her book. Weiss' eyes gazed at the page but her brain just wasn't registering, she was too focussed on the small sounds coming from the bed.

'_Stupid Ruby… leaving me with stupid canoodling teammates so she can go blow up a training ground with a robo-girl… I'm not bitter. I'm not bitter. I'm not bitter… Damn, I'm a little bit bitter,' _thought Weiss, grimacing into her book.

"Hey Princess, you going to read that book or stare it to death?" Yang called from the bed, one eye opened as she moved the hand behind her head to rest on Blake's shoulder.

Weiss realised she'd been staring at the book without turning the page with a blush before slamming the book shut.

"Decided to join us? I still have an arm free," offered the blonde, waving the offending limb.

"No, I'm going to bed," answered Weiss, walking over to the door and closing it where Ruby and Penny had left it open before flipping the light switch. As she climbed into her bed, she heard Yang's reply.

"Suit yourself,"

Weiss closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep, facing away from the pair. She found herself trying to slow her breathing and relax, before a sudden noise took her out of the experience. A small moan, far too feminine to be Yang. Then another, quiet and trying not to be heard. Weiss was flushing as she listened, her hearing sensitive to noise as she closed her eyes, images flashing in front of her. With a sudden increase in volume, Weiss heard the smacking of lips together. The sloppy wet sound of making out echoed in the quiet room.

"Yang…" breathed Blake, breaking the kiss, her voice amplified by the silence of the dorm.

"Mmm…" hummed Yang

"Touch me… more…"

The answer wasn't spoken, instead, Weiss heard their lips start to meet again. She listened more, imagining her two teammates, bodies sliding against each other as they tried to get as close as they could to the other. Almost imperceptibly, there was the rhythmic wet sound of someone being touched intimately, only audible thanks to the night-time quiet. Blake moaned, the covers rustling as she started to rock with the fingers playing with her. Yang stayed silent, grinning as she concentrated on pleasuring her partner.

Weiss' blush increased, fully aware of the fun her teammates were having.

'_I can't believe this pair. I was only in bed all of thirty seconds and now they're nearly swallowing each other's tongues. Disgusting. I don't want that sort of lewd relationship. I want… flowers. And walks along a riverside by moonlight. And chivalry. And…and… Fuck, who am I kidding?'_

Weiss threw her covers off in a huff, effectively silencing the room and halting Blake and Yang. Walking over to the pair, she was met by two pairs of eyes looking at her in the dim room.

"Weiss?" asked Yang tentatively.

"Is your offer still open?" asked the heiress, glad her blush couldn't be seen in the dark.

"Ummm…" Yang looked at Blake quickly, their eyes meeting and an unasked question passing between them.

"It is," answered Blake, head against Yang's chest, ear to her heart.

Without any more talking, Weiss hopped onto the bed and crawled to where the two were laid. The bed squeaked as the extra weight was added but settled as the white themed girl found a position, mirroring Blake almost identically, head resting on the blonde's chest and leg hooked over.

"Two ladies in my bed… Jaune would kill to be me right now," joked Yang, wrapping an arm around each girl and holding them tightly. Lifting her head up, she slowly started to nibble on one of Blake's ears, chewing softly as the Faunus girl started to purr quietly. It didn't take long before the Faunus shook off the gentle assault and faced her aggravator, capturing the blonde's lips once again. As the pair kissed, Yang felt the grip around her stomach tighten as Weiss hugged harder, her head shifting so her chin was resting on the girl's breast.

Weiss gave the blonde an upset glare, watching as Yang's lips met with Blake's and she was ignored. The hand that rested on top of Yang's stomach drifted down to the orange vest the girl wore to sleep, gripping the hem tightly before pulling it upwards. Yang moaned as Weiss pulled the blondes top up, separating from Blake before looking at Weiss. Taking advantage of the situation, with a final pull, Weiss pulled the vest off fully, exposing Yang to the empty room.

"Weiss! I like that vest!" complained Yang, staring forlornly at her discarded garment now in Weiss' hand. With no change of expression, Weiss tossed it over her shoulder and descended on the brawlers large breasts. Taking the closest one, she slowly started to grope it, kneading the flesh under her fingers and enjoying the squishy sensation.

Yang suddenly let out a moan, leaning back onto her pillow and scaring Weiss as she did. The heiress said nothing as she noticed motion from the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw the cat Faunus next to her leant over her partner's chest, mouth wrapped around a single nipple. Weiss watched in fascination as Blake's tongue, roughly textured she noticed, brushed against the pert bud. The black haired girl was completely focussed on the one breast, kissing the underside while her fingers played and stroked the top, her hand wandering to cup Yang's face, stroking softly.

Blake glanced to the side quickly, noting Weiss staring. With a quick smack, the Faunus spanked the white haired girl and nodded at Yang's other breast, unattended except for some idle groping. Weiss stopped her staring with a blush before copying the cat girl. As Weiss' tongue touched Yang's chest, the blonde hissed. Ignoring the girl, Weiss continued, tongue exploring and tasting the boxer's flesh.

Licking her lips and forming her mouth into a tight circle, Weiss started to suck gently. The slight layer of drool creating a tight seal around Yang's flesh. As the brawler started to struggle ever so slightly, the pressure on her breast getting to her, Weiss wound her free hand up to meet Yang's before pinning it to the mattress. A few moments later, Blake copied her and pinned the other hand down.

"Mmmm, _whatever_ will I do now," teased Yang, smiling before being caught in a kiss as Weiss leapt forward. The fencer left her hand teasing the blonde's nipple, holding it between forefinger and thumb, while she met the blonde.

'_I'm kissing a girl… well, I'm doing more than that!'_ thought Weiss, realising what she was doing as Yang's tongue started to invade her mouth. Biting down on the tongue gently, eliciting a moan from the tough girl, Weiss began to slowly fellate the tongue, her lips closing around it and moving back and forwards, teeth scraping the muscle softly. Yang moaned, her tongue being massaged as she tasted the minty and cool breath of the heiress, their drool mixing together in her mouth.

Yang let herself surrender to the feeling of Weiss playing her body like an instrument while Blake played on the periphery, the cat Faunus content to let Yang enjoy herself, but not fully without her. As Weiss and Yang were occupied with their tongue-job, Blake halted her ministrations to the blonde. Keeping her hand pinned, Blake instead slipped her free hand into the girl's pyjama pants, and rubbing the carefully groomed slit.

"Oooohhhh… Blake," gasped Yang, pulling away from Weiss' kiss. "Her tongue… it's cold," Weiss turned to look at Blake, who smiled in retaliation.

"So Weiss… want a real taste of Yang?" asked Blake goadingly. Weiss blushed, but nodded at the suggestion. Indicating for Weiss to remove Yang's pants, Blake turned to the brawler and took over Weiss' grip on her hand, pinning Yang to the bed by herself and leaning in to silence the girl's moaning with a protracted kiss. Weiss started tugging at Yang's pants but the girl's weight was too much to get them off without ripping them. Thinking quickly, Weiss slowly put her hand into the blonde's pants slowly, blushing as she felt the girl's womanhood sopping wet, before rubbing her clit back and forth with a single finger. Yang's hips bucked with each rub, making the job of removing her pants painless for the swordswoman.

The blonde now lay naked on her bed, Weiss having removed her panties but kept her thin chemise on and Blake's sleeping yukata becoming daringly loose.

"Good girl Yang, you're going to let our teammate get tongue deep in you, aren't you?" murmured Blake

"Mmm…god yes Blakey," answered Yang, tongue slowly starting to emerge from her lips unconsciously, seeking some sort of stimulation

"Good girl, but I think you need to do a little more work for your treat," said Blake, faking thinking. With a single finger, Blake started to probe Yang's mouth. As Blake's finger entered Yang, her lips closed immediately, the blonde's tongue worshipping the digit as she started to gently rock her head back and forth. Smiling, Blake withdrew her finger and gave Weiss a look. "Now, my little dragon, you're going to worship me. Do good and we'll let you cum tonight. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Yang, desperately. Blake opened the sash on her yukata, revealing her modest bust and well groomed pussy. Turning around, Blake placed her knees on Yang's arms to pin them down before lowering herself onto Yang's face. The blonde's tongue started to lick ravenously at her partner, Blake sighing as Yang's nose toyed with her rear entrance. Blake leaned forwards, taking each of Yang's nipples between thumb and forefinger and pulling roughly at the buds. Looking up, she saw Weiss was still staring at Yang's crotch, nuzzling gently as she smelt the girl's arousal while her own hand was between her legs and rubbing her desperate crotch.

"Stop that!" ordered Blake, hissing slightly and scaring Weiss with the sudden attention. Blake looked down at Yang quickly, the blonde having stopped her licking, "Not you Yang, you carry on. Weiss, give me your hands," Slowly, Weiss removed her hands, her conviction wavering as Yang let out a pleased moan but Blake had already folded her fingers in with Weiss'. Blake slowly began to roll her hips, letting Yang's tongue explore move of her as she worked. "Now Weiss, show Yang how desperate your pussy is. Show Yang all that affection you want to show yourself,"

Weiss moved closer to Yang's crotch, her arms locked in place around Yang's legs and held in place by Blake's hands, she was stuck in place. Sniffing, her eyes rolled back more as she smelt the girl's fire-like arousal. Weiss gave Yang a tentative kiss on the thigh, the small smack of skin on skin loud enough to hear in the otherwise quiet room. She slowly chained kisses up towards Yang's pussy, before stopping. Yang let out a near scream of frustration, Blake reacting giddily to the sensation before turning to Weiss.

"She's begging you Weiss," she stated, focussing on enjoying the brawler's tongue.

At those words, Weiss pushed forwards, tongue extended and started to lick at Yang. The satisfied sounds egging the heiress on more as she ran her tongue along the inside of the fiery girl. Weiss' hearing was blocked out as Yang tried to clamp her leg's together, locking the white haired girl in place as she licked, just about able to breathe out of her nose. Withdrawing her tongue from Yang's hole, she ran her tongue up and down the slit, teasing the girl. In a moment of inspiration, Weiss began to slowly make letters with her tongue. Yang began to lick more earnestly as Weiss spelt her name on Yang's pussy. Weiss teased the girl, slowing down as she finished the word 'Weiss' and as she formed the word 'Schnee', the pace became truly tormenting. Yang struggled at the teasing, trying to pry Blake off of her, but was unable to, the weight of the girl and the way Blake and Weiss held hands was locking her in place.

Finally, Weiss finished the final stroke of the final 'E' in her name as Yang let out a load moan. With no further care, Weiss' tongue leapt for Yang's clit, the small nub of flesh growing more erect as it cried for attention. As Weiss' tongue touched it, the blonde let out an orgasmic shriek into Blake's crotch, the vibration triggering the Faunus' own orgasm with a low moan.

Weiss felt Blake release her hands and withdrew them as she slid away from Yang, watching as Blake got off the blonde, panting and with a smile, and returned to her previous position at Yang's side. The blonde herself was laid back, eyes closed in contentment and breathing heavily.

"Make room," breathed out Weiss, moving to where she was laid before and resting her head of Yang's exposed chest again.

"Weiss… you really are an ice queen… that tongue… oh my god," panted Yang, giggling giddily as endorphins hit her, laughing harder as Weiss pouted. "Oh don't pout, you look too damn cute,"

"You do look cute…" added Blake watching the fencer and smiling, "Did you have fun?"

"I… I didn't…" started Weiss, embarrassed, "I didn't get to cum,"

Blake and Yang looked at Weiss, who hid her newly reddened face in Yang's cleavage, before looking at each other and grinning. Leaning over Yang's chest, Blake whispered in Weiss' ear.

"You will, promise,"

The black haired ninja began to nibble on the swordswoman's ear, biting the lobe gently and making Weiss' eyes flutter. Yang rolled gently as Weiss lay on top of her, face buried in cleavage, until the two had switched positions, Yang now kneeling over the fencer. With no ceremony, Yang yanked Weiss' chemise off in a single swift motion, ignoring the sound of tearing fabric and leaving her naked like the blonde. As Weiss opened her mouth to complain, Blake caught her lips in a kiss. Weiss collapsed against the bed, accepting the kiss and seeking more of Blake's taste with her tongue, distracted as Blake grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the mattress, Yang kissing Weiss' collarbone and pinning the other wrist to the mattress.

Slowly the black and yellow pair pulled away from Weiss' head and let her see her predicament, retreating to her sides and using their legs to lock the ice fighter's in a spread position.

"What are you two doing?" asked Weiss rhetorically

"Oh you know," said Yang, pausing to lick the Schnee heiress' nipple in a long swipe of the tongue, before giving Weiss a quick kiss. "Payback,"

**A/N: Welp, holy shit, this took **_**way**_** longer than I'd have liked. Big old case of writer's block. Sucked ass. But I'm back now, and still have plans. Expect a sequel story to this sometime soon, following on from what happened with Penny and Ruby. In the meanwhile, review/favourite if you enjoyed.**


End file.
